Masquerade Pleasure
by ladybellatrix
Summary: House gets an unexpected visitor, rated M for mild smut, I don't own House so don't sue! One - shot


It had been a bad pain day for House. His Vicodin barely took the edge off and he had to force himself not to think about the vials of morphine he had in a little green box at home. When the case had finally been solved (which, much to everyone's surprise, had been Lupus) House climbed onto his bike and went home, fully intending on drowning his sorrows with a good bottle of scotch. Fate, it seemed, had other ideas...

_The beautiful petite woman applied the finishing touches to her make – up before picking up the mask and pulling it over her eyes. She checked her black hair once more to make sure not a hair was out of place before smiling to herself. As she pulled on her eight inch stiletto's she thought about how she was going to give Gregory House a night he would never forget._

House was halfway through his third scotch when there was a knock at the door. "Why can't people just leave me alone?" he grumbled as he limped towards the door without his cane, his hand holding his thigh as he did. When he opened the door he blinked in surprise. He smirked slightly as he took in the raven haired beauty that stood before him. "I don't recall ordering anyone tonight," he quipped as he undressed her with his crystal blue eyes. She smiled softly and replied "no, someone ordered me for you. May I come in?" House opened the door to let her in and as he did he wondered who would have done such a thing. "Sit down," she tells him in a gentle but commanding tone as she removes her coat. He obeys, still slightly surprised by her arrival. As he is taking a sip of scotch she stands in front of him, waiting for his approval. He swallows with some difficulty before finally managing to say "interesting..." What the raven haired beauty had on could simply be described as a sexy nurse's outfit. It was incredibly short, incredibly tight, and underneath she wore black stockings and suspenders. The look was completed with heels so high it was amazing she didn't get vertigo from standing on them.  
"My name is nurse Alice and I'm here to take your pain away, and I'm going to do this by using some rather...different methods." House finds her sultry, sexy voice intoxicating and he nods slightly. She goes to the stereo and puts a CD in, and once Prince's 'Cream' comes on she goes over to House and sits on his left knee, whispering to him "just enjoy the show." House merely nods, completely spellbound as she begins giving him a lap dance. She slowly sways her hips as she runs a delicate hand down her body. House immediately feels the blood rushing to his groin as she does this. Her hips slowly start to move in a figure of eight as she turns around, allowing him to see and appreciate her beautiful petite figure. She bends over at the waist, her pert little bottom in House's eye line and she looks over her shoulder at him as she runs a hand up the back of her leg seductively before lightly spanking herself. House groans – it takes all of his self control not to get his cock out and start jerking off there and then. Alice seems to notice and as she grinds her pussy against his left knee she whispers sexily "would you like me to take care of that for you?" House groans by way of a response so she slides off his knee and kneels in front of him, unzipping his jeans and releasing his erection. She runs a hand up and down his swollen member before taking him in her mouth, sucking gently as her hands massage his testicles. House has never felt anything like it and he tips his head back, groaning with pleasure. She runs her tongue up and down the underside of his penis before pulling away and deftly lapping away his pre – cum. She leans down a bit further, and gently takes one of his testicles in her mouth, sucking it tenderly as her hand continues to stroke his throbbing shaft. He is so close to orgasm so she moves to pay his penis attention, sucking him like she would a lollipop. The only warning she has of House's orgasm is him suddenly tensing, gripping the couch and gasping "oh God...I'm..." before he emptied into her mouth, and she happily swallows it. As he sits there panting she smiles softly and gets up. She quietly leaves his apartment, but not before leaving her mask on his doorknob as a reminder.

_Allison Cameron smiled as she wiped her make – up off, before removing the black wig and tossing it to the side. She removed her sexy nurse's outfit and pulled off her stupidly high shoes, rubbing her feet to ease the ache in them. She pulls off her stockings and suspenders before curling up in bed, a small smile on her face as she settles down to sleep. She is happy in the knowledge that, for a little while at least, she took away some of House's pain._


End file.
